Impulsos
by Kayazarami
Summary: Te lo decía tu madre, tu padre y hasta tú sentido común: no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos. Mucho menos con un chupasangres. Slash.


**Impulsos**

Billy siempre le había dicho que su madre, desde que cumplió el año de edad, no hacía si no repetir hasta la saciedad que era un niño muy impulsivo y que algún día eso le perdería.

Estaba seguro de que su madre exageraba, por mucho que su padre le hubiera repetido hasta la saciedad todas sus travesuras infantiles, tales como tirar todo un estante del supermercado que contenía verduras para no tener que comer espinacas ese día, esconder un bate bajo su cama por si venía el hombre del saco, pelearse con todos los niños de su clase solo por que le habían llamado debilucho o destrozarle los gnomos del jardín a su vecino por que lo había llamado enano.

Pero aún y así él se consideraba una persona bastante razonable. Por lo menos se pensaba las cosas una vez antes de hacerlas, casi siempre.

Con Bella era distinto, aquello no había sido cabezonería o terquedad. Ni siquiera podría tacharse de impulsivo.

A Bella la amaba. Y la quería para él, por que eso era lo más conveniente para ella, por supuesto.

Pero todo eso le llevaba pensar que quizás esta vez si esta actuando con temeridad e inútilmente. ¿Cómo diablos se había dejado llevar?

Estaba cansado, acababa de llegar de hacer la ronda por el límite y lo único que quería era reencontrarse con su adorada cama. Giró con las patas traseras y comenzó a trotar hacia su casa. Iba distraído, olfateando el bosque húmedo por el temprano rocío, cuando detecto el olor de varios de los suyos, junto con unas sonoras risotadas.

Eran Quil, Embry y Seth.

"Jake, tío, vente a charlar con nosotros" le transmitió mentalmente Embry.

"No puedo, voy reventado, necesito dormir"

"Cómo quieras"

Siguió corriendo un rato, escuchando a medias la conversación de sus amigos, cuando frenó en seco. Seth acababa de decir algo relacionado con los vampiros y Bella. Se detuvo y alzo sus orejas de lobo para escuchar mejor.

-No digas tonterías, Seth-respondió Quil secamente a lo que fuera que el muchacho le acababa de contar-Jake es mil veces mejor.

-Lo sé-parecía resignado- No dije que no lo fuera, solo dije que Edward es más guapo. Es duro pero es la verdad.

-Por supuesto, sobre todo cuando saca los colmillos.

Ambos rieron a coro y Seth lanzo un suspiro, pero luego se tensó.

"¿Sigues ahí, Jake?"

"Ya hablaremos, Seth" le dijo telepáticamente, retomando el trote en otra dirección.

"Hostias, perdón, tío. Eh... Jake, ¿a donde vas? Tú casa esta por el otro lado"

"¡Déjame en paz!"

Y ahí se encontraba él ahora, al ladito de la cada de los chupasangres mirando al vampiro en la distancia, que parecía extrañamente distraído, pues estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol contemplando el paisaje en general.

"Seth solo sabe decir tonterías" pensaba amargamente "Las piedras no son bonitas y eso es lo más parecido que hay a los Cullen en varios miles de kilómetros a la redonda" bufó "Edward Cullen guapo ¡Ja!"

Se transformó en hombre, por la simple comodidad de poder sentarse sin presionar con los brazos y siguió mirando al vampiro a lo lejos, absorto contemplando el horizonte.

"Seguramente esta esperando a que Bella regresé de su viaje a ver a Reneé" pensó "Esos ojos dorados... ¡No! ¡Definitivamente es FEO!" maldijo sus pensamientos cruzados y se dio media vuelta para transformarse y marcharse. Entonces sintió un olor dulzón terrible y una risa ligera a sus espaldas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido, sanguijuela?

-Tú, por supuesto, tus pensamientos son de los más entretenidos.

¡Mierda! ¡Lo había olvidado con el enfado por lo de Seth, el maldito vampiro podía leer a mente! Sus mejillas enrojecieron ligeramente, pero sus ojos ardieron con furia.

-Deberías dejar de meterte en las cabezas de los demás, algún día estos harán rodar la tuya.

Edward Cullen levanto una ceja con calculado cuidado y sonrió más ampliamente. Clavó los ojos ambarinos en él y lo miro despacio de arriba a abajo. El licántropo se puso bastante nervioso por eso y le dieron ganas de transformarse, pero lo que menos le apetecía era que el vampiro accediera a la memoria colectiva de la manada.

-¿Qué demonios estas mirando?

-A ti-respondió Cullen sin tapujos- No estás mal, ¿sabes?

Jacob se sacudió, algo aturdido y lo miró de nuevo con incredulidad, desconfianza y estupor.

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo o la ausencia de Bella te afecta al cerebro?

Edward no respondió, pero lo miró de nuevo de forma extraña.

-No soy yo el que vino hasta aquí para analizar si era guapo o no.

¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidos impulsos! Cuando llegará a su casa se daría de golpes contra la pared hasta quedar atontado, seguro que así no volvía a hacer estupideces en una larga temporada.

-Y por si no estuviste fisgoneando suficiente antes, señor del ego, llegué a la conclusión de que eres FEO-de dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse- Además eso fue cosa de Seth, no mía.

Entonces su cuerpo se tensó en señal de alarma cuando el vampiro lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó con decisión hasta él, poniéndolo de los nervios. Este aproximó su rostro hasta el del licántropo y se quedo mirándolo muy, muy cerca.

-No, definitivamente no estás mal.

La respiración del chico se hizo pesada, mientras sentía como Edward se acercaba aún más y más, hasta sentir él su suave y tranquila respiración.

-Nada mal....-susurro.

Fue justo en ese momento, en esa precisa milésima de segundo en que sus labios se rozaron y Jacob fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, que su impulsivo instinto reaccionó y se aparto de él de un empujón, dio media vuelta y se transformó en lobo de un salto, internándose en las espesura a toda pastilla.

Tenía el pulso acelerado y la mente confusa, peor por una vez en su vida, le agradeció a sus malditos y maravillosos impulsos el haberlo sacado de esas situación.

Mientras corría a toda pastilla alejándose, escuchó la risa suave del vampiro de nuevo y se juró a si mismo que iba a darse de cabezazos contra la pared hasta olvidar los sucedido... Todo con tal de que el resto de la manada no lo supiera nunca.

Fin.


End file.
